


God, I Feel Healthy

by Servetolive



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Lore being a dick, Therapy Session Gone Wrong, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: Deanna is getting nowhere fast in session with Lore.





	God, I Feel Healthy

lol so ok at first this went one way and then it went another

 

She was getting nowhere with him.

It was so disconcerting to her. She had thought, since she was able to feel the presence of his niece, that she would be able to read him too.

Instead, he sat across from her, his legs crossed–sort of like hers–dressed nicely, but his eyes betraying the lewdness of his intent.

“Let me ask you something, Counselor.”

Deanna feigned a smile, her hands folded on one knee, trying to look unperturbed.

“Yes, Lore?”

“Have you ever fucked my brother?”

The question went past jarring her. She sat up straight, and then leaned back into her chair, as if the words had pushed her there.

She knew androids could not read minds. There was no way that Lore could have any visual access with her memories; how Data had pressed into her against the bulkhead of her room, or how many times she had lain flat on her stomach against the bed while his artificial tongue lapped at her puckered asshole as he held her apart.

She was trapped. Anything she said–or didn’t say–would be an admission.

Lore mocked her openly, smiling, with a dark look in his eyes as he stood.

“I suppose that would conclude our session for today,” he said for her.

Deanna swallowed. “I suppose it would.”

She saw him to the door, and flinched when he suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist to whisper in her ear.

“I suppose you, most of all, Counselor,” Lore said, “Should understand that there is nothing wrong with me wanting to fuck my brother.”


End file.
